


Old Fashioned Testing

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Chell and OC are mute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: Chell is a grandmother. The grandson finds the past.





	1. Welcome to Aperture High

**Author's Note:**

> Random fanfic

Mason was always different from everyone. He was mute, and a bit of a lunatic. He was ostracized, but he didn't seem to care. He gets bullied, but shakes it off like nothing happened. He does communicate though. He doesn't like the name Aperture for some reason. He "says" it brings back bad memories for his grandma. I don't know why he comes to Aperture High then.

"So you see class, Aperture was originally a science facility," Mason looked ready to raise his hand, but decided against it, "Nobody knows where the entrance is, but we know it's somewhere close by."  
Mason's eyes widened. 

"You interested in this stuff Mason?", Jackie asked. 

"He's just a nerd", said Jared.

"Well if he's such a nerd, he would probably already know where the entrance is," Jackie retorted. Mason jumped with wide eyes. He looked scared, no, terrified. "It would be cool if you did know Mason,"

Jared looked at Mason suspiciously. It was no secret that Jared had a crush on Jackie. Mason didn't really like anyone. He looked shaken up. As the final bell rang, Jared grabbed Mason.

"You know where it is don't you?", Jared barked. Mason shook his head profusely. "Take me there now!"  
Mason kept refusing, until Jared grabbed another student and threatened to hurt them. Jason grabbed his partner, Martin. Mason led them to a seemingly empty wheat field. "Where is it!", Jared yelled. Mason pointed to a little rusted shack. Jared dragged Mason to the door. Jared ripped the door open revealing a crumbly elevator. 

"In," Jared said. Mason tried to stop him, but failed and was tossed in. The moment the elevator reached the bottom, they were in trouble. Mechanical whirring was heard as alarms activated. Pieces of metal formed a form that rose up and said one phrase. 

"Oh, new test subjects."


	2. "Volunteer"

The piercing orange eye stared at Mason and the others. Mason stared back with a look of fear and anger.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT!", screamed Jared. The machine looked directly at him.

"I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. You have volunteered to be a subject in the Aperture Science Testing Initiative," the being stated calmly. Mason put his arms in front of Jared and his posse. _No_ , the stance implied. 

"Why would I listen to you? You are not even full grown," GLaDOS said in a condescending tone. _Her._

"Her? No, really? I can't believe anyone would copulate with her. Well, you would provide the best testing results, but you also have the highest chance of murdering me," she said. _Exactly._ GLaDOS began to laugh manically. 

"You have a deal." The elevator opened again. Jared and others rushed in without hesitation. It closed and rose to the surface. Mason watched it leave with a look of sadness on his face. 

"This is going to be fun."


End file.
